Such an imaging panel is disclosed in the Netherlands patent application No. 7800610, which has been laid open to public inspection. This application describes that in a certain construction of the imaging panel, namely as a charge injection device, an interlaced picture signal can be obtained by reading the rows of elements in a certain manner. In the first field the element rows were read, each separately, in the numerical order 1, 2, 3 etc. to n. In the second field each element row is read twice and that simultaneously and combined, first with the preceding row and thereafter with the subsequent row. In this manner a picture signal assembled from the information of the element rows 1+2, 2+3, 3+4 etc. to (n-1)+n is obtained in the second field, in addition to which the signal value is halved. It appears that signal averaging in the second field produces information located between the rows of the first field, which corresponds with an interlaced picture. The requirement that in the imaging panel the element rows must be read twice in the second field results in the use of an imaging panel with non-destructive read-out of the element rows. This non-destructive read-out is a feature of charge injection devices which are operated with the so-called parallel injection in which the functions of signal charge detection and injection are separated. With imaging panels assembled with charge transfer devices a destructive read-out is effected in which signal charge detection is combined with restoring a reference charge. With panels of that type the described read-out mode with a repeated reading of the element rows cannot be used.
It is an object of the invention to provide an imaging panel wherein the rows of elements are consecutively read, in a non-interlaced manner, whereas an interlaced picture signal is obtained at the output of the imaging panel, independent of the fact whether the element rows are read non-destructively or not.